


Flirting lesson

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Kissing, Romance, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Adora doesn't know how to flirt, how will the princess alliance survive





	Flirting lesson

It had been a long and successful day for the Best Friend Squad. Heading out to gather more support for the Princess Alliance had gone well yet again. Bow had gone on ahead to deliver a message since Glimmer had used up all her magic in a battle that happened while they where in another kingdom.

With it just being Adora with her, Glimmer decided that now was the best chance she would get for a long time to try to get with Adora. "Hey Adora, did you put an invisible bowl on after the battle? Cause you looked absolutely Adorabowl." As Glimmer awkwardly laughs off that line she thinks to herself, Really Glimmer? You had to go and panic and go with the most obvious possible joke flirt? That's the worst thing you could have started with! Outwardly she does not allow herself to show this, only having on a huge grin to play it off as if it was the most amazing flirt ever.

Adora wordlessly stared back at Glimmer for a moment as she tried to process why this short princess that was her best friend had said that. That seemed like a joke, but she didn't deliver it like a joke. I'm missing something again aren't I... best try to play it off. Adora thought to herself. Moving forward with this plan of action she responded, "Uhhh yeah totally, I just found one down by the shop." Adoras grin was way too big and her laugh too forced despite her best efforts to try to play it off cool.

Glimmer took a second to react as she wasn't sure how to do so, then it all clicked with her and she started laughing really hard, so much that Glimmer was buckling over. Barely managing to speak through the laughter Glimmer asks Adora, "I-I'm sorry I'm not meaning to laugh, but do you not know what flirting is either?" Glimmer had known that there where a lot of gaps in what Adora knew about, but not knowing what flirting was really drove it home just how much control the horde had over its soldiers.

Adora grimaced a bit, confirming to Glimmer what she thought before speaking. "Yeah, would you please tell me what flirting is?" This was asked with a hint of embarrassment but also resignation. Adora had for a while now come to accept that there was a lot she still had to learn, and this was just another step in that process.

Glimmer gently smiled as she placed a hand on Adora's shoulder, "Of course Adora, it's not a problem at all. Flirting is something you do when you are trying to get the-" Pausing for a moment. Glimmer thinks on how to finish this, but quickly comes to the conclusion that helping Adora is more important then any potential embarrassment. "-romantic attention of someone you're attracted to. Some people do it just for fun, but I treat it as a more... serious thing."

What Glimmer just said had to go through Adora's brain about three times before she fully processed the implications of it. A blush started to cross Adora's face as the part about the girl she owed so much to being attracted to her fully processed in her mind and registered on a conscious level. With alot of sputtering she finally managed to get out, "You're... attracted to me... in a romantic way?"

As the question is asked aloud, Glimmer gains a blush to match Adora's. "Well I... yeah, yeah for sure!" One of Glimmer's arms subconsciously moves across her body to grip her other arms elbow as a stress reflex, still not totally sure what Adoras reaction means as both have stopped walking due to the revelations just shared between them. Glimmer now dared to hope that Adora would return the feelings but feared she would get mad at her for being so presumptuous.

As Adora opened her mouth to speak, it was clear to her just how nervous Glimmer was with that feeling coming across in her entire body language. A moment's thought was given as to what to do to make sure the response that was to come was interpreted the right way. There was only one answer, and Adora leaned in to give it to Glimmer.

Glimmer flinched a little as she saw Adora lean in closer. Unsure of what she was about to hear, Glimmer leaned in to hear whatever it was, assumed to be a whisper coming from Adora. However Glimmer found herself shocked with instead of a whisper their two lips met and Adora started to clumsily kiss her.

OMG OMG OMG Adora is kissing me! I'd better show her the way to kiss properly though! Glimmer excitedly thought to herself as she realized what Adora's response was. Placing her hand behind Adoras head, she shifts her kiss and does it properly on her end to show her love the best way to kiss someone. All of Glimmer's fears about this moment where now obliterated in an act of love and she couldn't be happier.

Adora caught on quick to what Glimmer was trying to tell her through the adjustments, and she tried her best to copy her form and learn rapidly in the moment to give this amazing princess the kind of kiss she deserved. Despite her own inexperience Adora managed to properly mimic Glimmer's form and the two began to work in perfect synergy. For how little experience they each had, the kiss turned out perfect.

Adora could see as the kiss ended that Glimmer was in pure bliss, no words where needed to bring across the love she felt. Laughing a little Adora said softly, "I'll make sure to try to practice my flirting for next time, my perfect Glimmer" Placing her hand in Glimmer's and squeezing to attempt to hold the hand of the princess she loved.

Glimmer nodded. "Of course Adora, I know you'll be amazing by the time we get back to Brightmoon." Closing her hand around Adora's to complete the hand holding, the two then walked off into the sunset, ready for whatever came next together in love.


End file.
